A King With No Crown
by SilentDesires-x
Summary: Deux facettes, deux sangs, deux couronnes... Belphegor, parvient enfin à se venger de son frère dans ce requiem de tristesse sans fin qui parsème les branches de cette forêt autrefois mystique... Ou tout cela n'est qu'illusion ?


_********__Citation : _

_********__" __Deux enfants nés dans le ventre d'une mère portante au sang royal... Deux fils se ressemblant traits pour traits... Deux enfants aux regards dépourvus d'émotion destinée à se haïr mutuellement..._

_********__ L'un, destiné à être roi, portant le nom d'un ange et déployant ces ailes noires à travers les cieux. L'autre, destiné à être inférieure, portant le nom infâme d'un démon le représente parfaitement et rongé par une jalousie farouche pour son ainé... _

_********__Feu et sang sera versé durant leurs conquêtes de leurs dus, le pouvoir de montée sur le trône... Jusqu'à que l'un d'entre eux ne se fasse déshonoré et arraché les ailes... _

_********__Abandonnant son bien et laissant jouir le vainqueur d'une affame tristesse...__"_

**_HISTOIRE :_**

_**L**_'air chaud d'un passé lointain soufflé dans les contrées froides de l'Italie. Au-delà des villes, au-delà des villages, tassés dans une forêt encore calcinée par les flammes ardentes d'une colère infinie... Des ruines gisaient... Sans vie et sens attache avec la nature boisée qui l'entourait... Ce même vent parti caressait les pierres d'un ancien manoir délaissé et d'une chevelure blonde, bien distingue parmi les décombres ... Un corps était étalé entre deux anciens murs, blessé des pieds à la tête mais semblant toujours respiré d'un faible souffle encore animé... Ses jambes étaient recouverts de quelques parcelles d'anciennes pierres, comme s'il avait été pris dans celle-ci depuis de nombreuses années... Ce corps maintenant frêle commença à bouger doucement, emporté par la brise hibernale qui le toucher. L'homme crispa sa main sur le sol, utilisant ces quelques forces encore présentes pour se redressé... De ses yeux cachés par une longue frange dorée, il scruta les horizons, comme un enfant perdu dans un endroit inconnu, haletant... D'une voix, marquée par la faiblesse de ces mouvements, il appela :

_ **« Orgelt ! ORLGET ! Je t'ordonne de répondre...! Cria t'il autant qu'il le pouvait. ****»**

_**M**_ais malgré cette appelle prononcé, personne ne répondit. L'homme aux allures du roi et à la couronne ébréchée semblez seul dans cet amas de cendres et de désolation... L'homme se releva dignement, n'acceptant pas que la douleur qu'il éprouve fasse tache sur son image honorable. Chancelant, avancent vers un but encore incertain de lui-même, il commença à se remettre en question... Son image ? Mais... Était-il toujours un roi désormais ? Après avoir perdu contre un homme de grade inférieur au sien ? Mais la vraie question était... Avait-il vraiment était un roi ? Déboussolé et éprouvant une forte haine envers celui qui l'avait autant déshonoré, il ne put répondre... Quelques pas plus loin, l'homme arriva à côté d'un arbre encore en état, il s'y glissa, tenant son ventre taché de sang et marqué de quelques cicatrices illisibles... Il pesta sur son nom, le nom de cette personne...

_ **« Xanxus... ! Foutu roturier de classe inférieures... ! Comment un salit comme toi ait-t-il oser poser les mains sur moi... ? Un enfant des rues, qui n'avait absolument rien d'honorable en lui si le Kyuudaime n'était pas venue te prendre sous son aile... ! Comment un tel roturier a-t-il put me ridiculiser à ce point... ? Moi, Jil-Sama, le futur roi de ma famille...? »**

_**C**_elui-ci, entre ces mêmes paroles se mit à cracher sur le sol calciné, pour éprouver son dégout face à cet homme immonde à ses yeux. Mais malgré tout... Ces craintes ne s'effacèrent pas... Cet homme l'avait souillé et il gardera ce qu'il lui a fait, à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire... Mais la pire honte pour son égaut démesuré, fut le faite qu'il avait perdu devant son frère... Ce moins que rien... Qui avait était toujours inférieurs à lui... Sur tous les angles et les propos... Celui qu'il avait eu envie de tuer dès sa naissance... L'instinct carnassier du pouvoir, c'est sans doute ceux qui les avaient consumés tous deux lors de leurs plus jeunes âgés. Ces plais béante saigné de plus en plus, malgré sa main compressée sur celle-ci, l'hémorragie ne semblez pas s'effacer pour si peu... Plus loin, dans le tréfonds de la forêt assombrit, une silhouette, similaire à la sienne, s'approchait de lui... Dans un souffle à peine audible, il prononça ces quelques paroles :

_ **«****Tu te souviens de cette prophétie... N'est-ce pas, Belphegor...? »**

_**L**_e-dite homme, à son nom, ne tressaillit pas et garda la tête haute dans l'ombre des feuilles qui cachaient de peu son visage... ressemblant trait pour traits, à celui qui agonisé devant ses yeux sans émotions... Eux aussi recouvert d'une frange dorée, un peu plus en bataille... Le roi maintenant déshonorait, afficha un fin sourire en reprenant sa respiration pour compter une nouvelle plainte d'entre ces fines lèvres... :

_ **« Je suis surpris... Que tu sois venue jusqu'ici pour me retrouver... Cela prouve ta détermination... Belphegor... Le garçon destiné à portée le nom infâme d'un démon... Shesheshe...~ »**

_**L**_e prince déchut, s'abaissa alors vers son frère ainé, le regardant avec dégout et provocation... Ce roi "prédit" par des coutumes débiles venant de son pays natal. Celui qu'il a toujours haï... Et toujours rabaissé... Il va lui faire payer... Une bonne fois pour toutes... Le roi se mit alors à tomber dans ses bras, épuisé et son corps complètement anéanti par les blessures de son combat passé... Son corps frêle de blessure encore ouverte et saignante bougeant contre lui... Belphegor serra les dents, dépourvue... Mais la haine fut plus grande que la raison... Le prince sorti un couteau de sa manche... Le pointant sur celui-ci... Plus aucun bruit ne résonnait dans la forêt, les chants des corbeaux c'était stopper, le vent ne soufflé plus comme si la nature se soit arrêté pour regarder cette scène de sang... Seule la respiration haletante de l'ange noir, résonné dans cet endroit macabre... Et palpable. Quelque chose de mouillé descendit alors sur la joue du prince... Des larmes... Mais des larmes de quelle émotion... ? Tristesse ou bonheur... ? Personne ne put le décrire... Raziel, tenant la chemise de son frère, dit dans un soupire :

_ **« Belphegor... Tu à toujours était... hésitant. Imprécis dans tous ce que tu faisais... J'étais toujours là pour te corriger... Derrière ton dos, comme un maitre le fasse avec son apprentie... C'est ce que tu détestes n'est ce pas... ? Être assisté et ignorait pour ta faiblesse aux yeux de nos chers parents... ? C'est pour cela que tu les as assassinés aussi... ? Je sais que je dis la vérité... Je connais tes attentions... Enfaite... J'étais celui qui te comprenait le mieux dans la famille... Ose dire que j'ai tort... Belphegor. Mon tendre petit frère soumis... »**

_**C**_e fut de trop pour le jeune prince. Il leva son couteau au ciel, celui brillant d'une aura étrange contenant peine et fureur. Le roi sourit, un sourire narquois et triste à la fois... Belphégor, avec une inspiration trépidante, planta le couteau dans le dos de son frère. Versant un torrent de larmes... Mais alors que le prince croyait voir le sang de ses gênes, le même que son frère giclé sur ses doigts repoussant et son visage salit, il ne vit que des plumes... Oui des plumes sombres qui était le cadavre de son frère qu'il avait dans les bras. Il tendit la main en offrande, rattrapant une plume noire dans sa main... La fixant avec mépris et grâce... Il laissa alors les autres plumes tombées sur le sol pendant qu'il mit celle-ci dans sa poche, en signe de souvenir... La silhouette du prince s'éloigna alors au loin... Les plumes tombèrent ensuite en poussière...

_**P**_ourtant, un peu plus loin, sur une colline près de la scène mélangeant la colère d'un homme et la tristesse de deux personnes du même sang... On pouvait entendre une mélodie... Sifflotait par un homme aux cheveux doré... Et à la tenue resplendissante digne d'un parfait roi... De ses lèvres, ses doux mots sortirent :

**«** _Siamo come uccelli di una piuma _

**_ Siamo due cuori uniti _**

**_ Saremo per sempre come uno _**

**_ Mio fratello sotto il sole __..._****»****  
**

_**P**_uis il disparut, dans l'horizon... Laissant ces belles paroles, volaient à travers les cieux et atteindre les fines oreilles du prince qui... Se retourna à nouveau, mais ne vit rien... Croyant à son imagination, il continua sa route... La pensé du dernier souffle de son frère... Gravé dans sa mémoire princière.


End file.
